Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telemetry systems and acoustic sensors for use with installations in oil and gas wells or the like. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to an acoustic transceiver assembly for transmitting and receiving data and control signals between a location down a borehole and the surface, or between downhole locations themselves.
Description of the Related Art
One of the more difficult problems associated with any borehole is to communicate measured data between one or more locations down a borehole and the surface, or between downhole locations themselves. For example, in the oil and gas industry it is desirable to communicate data generated downhole to the surface during operations such as drilling, perforating, fracturing, and drill stem or well testing; and during production operations such as reservoir evaluation testing, pressure and temperature monitoring. Communication is also desired to transmit intelligence from the surface to downhole tools or instruments to effect, control or modify operations or parameters.
Accurate and reliable downhole communication is particularly important when complex data comprising a set of measurements or instructions is to be communicated, i.e., when more than a single measurement or a simple trigger signal has to be communicated. For the transmission of complex data it is often desirable to communicate encoded analog or digital signals.
One approach which has been widely considered for borehole communication is to use a direct wire connection between the surface and the downhole location(s). Communication then can be made via electrical signal through the wire. While much effort has been spent on “wireline” communication, its inherent high telemetry rate is not always needed and its deployment can pose problems for some downhole operations.
Wireless communication systems have also been developed for purposes of communicating data between a downhole tool and the surface of the well. These techniques include, for example, communicating commands downhole via (1) electromagnetic waves; (2) pressure or fluid pulses; and (3) acoustic communication. Each of these arrangements are highly susceptible to damage due to the harsh environment of oilfield technology in terms of shocks, loads, temperature, pressures, environmental noise and chemical exposure. As such, there is a need in the oil and gas industry to provide protected and reliable wireless communication systems for transmitting data and control signals between a location down a borehole and the surface, or between downhole locations themselves.
In general, a basic element of the conventional acoustic telemetry system includes one or more acoustic transceiver element, such as piezoelectric element(s), magnetostrictive element(s) or combinations thereof which convert energy between electric and acoustic forms, and can be adapted to act as a source or a sensor. In general, one acoustic transceiver element can be made of one or more piezoelectric elements or magnetostrictive element. With respect to the acoustic transceiver element being made from a stack of piezoelectric elements, such elements are made of brittle, ceramic material, thereby requiring protection from transport and operational shocks. Conventional sonic sources and sensors used in downhole tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,466,513, 5,852,587, 5,886,303, 5,796,677, 5,469,736 and 6,084,826, 6,137,747, 6,466,513, 7,339,494, and 7,460,435.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,494 teaches an acoustic telemetry transceiver having a piezoelectric transducer for generating an acoustic signal that is to modulate along a mandrel. The prior art is described as providing an acoustic telemetry transceiver that approximately removes lateral movement (relative to the axis of the drill string), and as being configured to be stable over a wide range of operating temperatures and to withstand large shock and vibrations. Embodiments for achieving such objectives teach an acoustic telemetry transceiver having a backing mass that is housed in a linear/journal bearing, and/or a piezoelectric stack coupled to a tapered conical section of the mandrel of the drill string wherein contact is increased therebetween based on a pressure of a flow of a fluid between the piezoelectric stack and the mandrel.
While the present invention and the prior art taught by U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,494 may be considered to share common objectives of protecting the piezoelectric elements of an acoustic transceiver, the exemplary implementations of the present invention, which will be subsequently described in greater detail, for carrying out such objectives include many novel features that result in a new acoustic transceiver assembly and method which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art devices or methods, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Despite the efforts of the prior art, there exists a need for an acoustic transceiver adapted to withstand the heavy shocks and vibrations often associated with the transportation and operation of a downhole tubing string. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved acoustic transceiver assembly with integrated protective features without sacrificing performance and sensitivity.